La tristesse d'Angleterre
by CapitainePlume
Summary: Ou quand France blesse Angleterre et veut se faire pardonner.


_ Bonjour, voici un nouvel OS Hetalia, j'espere qu'il vous plaira ^^_

_L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Bonne lecture =)_

_Plume._

**La tristesse d'Angleterre.**

Angleterre s'ennuyait ! Il était à l'un des trop nombreux – selon lui – meeting des nations. Une fois de plus, Allemagne réclamait le silence et l'ordre, Amérique s'empiffrait en se proclamant le héros des nations, Chine tentait d'apaiser tout le monde avec ses gâteaux, Italie réclamait des pâtes, Romano ennuyait Espagne et Russie, sans s'en rendre compte, étendait son aura noire…

N'ayant aucune envie d'intervenir, il se contentait de rester assis, les écoutants, las de toutes ses disputes. Si ses bonnes manières ne l'en empêchaient pas, il aurait déjà quitté le meeting depuis longtemps… très longtemps. Il s'ennuyait à mourir quand, soudainement, deux de ses amis apparurent à ses côtés. Une petite fée et une licorne.

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme aujourd'hui… lui fit remarquer la créature ailée.

- Ce n'est rien. lui répondit-il, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter.

- Je suis très content de vous voir. ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Heureux de ne plus avoir à songer qu'au meeting, Angleterre se lança dans une longue discussion avec ses amis, souriant. Mais, au bout d'un moment, il releva la tête, se rendant compte que la plupart des nations présentes parlaient de lui.

- Vous avez vu ? Il parle encore tout seul…

- Ne t'avise surtout pas de lui dire ça. Il se lancera dans un long discours sur ses "amis".

- A-t-il si peu d'amis qu'il se sent obligé d'en inventer ?

- M'est avis qu'il y croit réellement. C'est dans sa tête que tout se passe.

- Puis, il a élevé Amérique et… vous avez vu ce qu'il est devenu…

- Hé, toi ! Qu'as-tu a reproché à ton héros ?!

France, assis non loin de la nation britannique, ayant remarqué que ce dernier écoutait maintenant la conversation alentour, ricana et lui demanda :

- Alors, comment vont tes amis ?

Comme à son habitude, il mit beaucoup de moquerie dans sa voix mais, cette dernière était plus adressée aux autres qu'à Angleterre. Toutefois, ce dernier ne le prit pas comme ça. D'ordinaire, quand il était fâché sur l'autre nation, il se contentait de l'insulter et se mettait en colère mais aujourd'hui, trop las, il se contenta de le dévisager tristement et de sortir de la salle sans mot dire. Jamais France ne lui avait vu un visage aussi accablé !

* * *

Une fois seul et bien éloigné, Angleterre se laissa aller à verser quelques larmes. Ces imbéciles ne comprenaient rien ! Ses amis étaient loin d'être imaginaires ! Qu'y pouvait-il si nul autre que lui ne les voyait ? Sur le moment, il les maudissait tous autant qu'ils étaient avec leurs moqueries répétées qui, à la longue, le blessait sérieusement. Et France ! Les moqueries de France étaient pires encore ! Il ne manquait jamais de le charrier la dessus, à défaut de s'en prendre à sa cuisine…

Angleterre avait beaucoup de mal à encaisser les moqueries de la nation française car… il l'aimait ! Oui, il aimait France. Il aimait ses manières, sa galanterie, il aimait même les surnoms plus loufoques les uns que les autres qu'il pouvait lui donner mais, il détestait ses moqueries et, par-dessus tout, il détestait savoir que son amour ne serait jamais réciproque…

- Ne pleure pas pour eux, ils n'en valent pas la peine… tenta de le consoler sa petite fée.

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

- Ne nie pas, je vois bien que tu es mal… C'est à cause de France n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… avoua-t-il.

- S'il te fait pleurer, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas ! Toutefois…

- Oui ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait sa remarque dans le but de te blesser… Je pense même qu'il tient à toi.

- Tu parles… maugréa la nation anglaise.

- Si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi aurait-il quitté le meeting pour venir te retrouver ?

- Quoi ?!

Lui montrant une silhouette au loin, elle dit :

- Vois par toi-même…

* * *

En voyant Angleterre partir, France n'avait su quoi penser… Il n'avait jamais vu autant de tristesse dans ses yeux. Était-ce sa réflexion qui l'avait blessé à ce point ? Certes, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure remarque à faire mais, Angleterre savait qu'il plaisantait n'est-ce pas ? La nation française savait que ses amis existaient réellement, bien qu'il ne pouvait les voir, et le charriait juste à ce sujet. Après tout, il aimait beaucoup trop l'autre nation pour songer à la blessé. Peut-être sa phrase avait-elle été de trop après toutes les moqueries des autres nations ? Il est vrai qu'elles n'y étaient pas allées de main morte ! Les entendre parler d'Angleterre aussi ouvertement et méchamment l'avait d'abord mis en colère. Il avait bien sûr remarqué que cela blessait Angleterre et il avait pensé le détendre avec sa petite pique, croyant qu'il saurait qu'il plaisantait, se moquant plus des autres. Ainsi, ils auraient pu se moquer à leur tour des autres nations.

Mais, il en avait été tout autrement et, maintenant, il s'en voulait d'avoir blessé, peut-être même plus que les autres, son Angleterre.

Aussi, inquiet pour lui, il se leva et quitta le meeting, avec la ferme intention de le retrouver. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de le savoir triste… et par sa faute en plus !

Après une demi-heure de recherche, il finit par l'apercevoir, seul… Il semblait parler tout seul et France devina qu'il parlait à ses amis. Il eut un sourire attendrit et, doucement, il s'avança dans sa direction, bien décidé à régler ce malentendu.

* * *

Tournant la tête, Angleterre vit effectivement France venir dans sa direction. Aussi, se leva-t-il, prêt à partir. Supporter cet imbécile de français était bien la dernière chose qu'il désirait.

- Angleterre ! Attends !

- Je n'ai rien à te dire !

- Mais moi, si…

Tout de même intrigué, Angleterre attendit que France soit à sa hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda la nation française.

- Rien. pesta l'anglais.

- Je vois bien que c'est faux…

- Depuis quand t'en soucies-tu ?

France soupira.

- C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est dit au meeting ?

- Ca… ça ne te regarde pas. rétorqua Angleterre.

Cependant, son rougissement le trahit et France sut qu'il avait fait mouche.

Le prenant par les épaules et le forçant à s'assoir, la nation française lui dit ceci :

- Tu ne dois pas les écouter. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne le pensaient même pas.

- Tu peux bien parler !

- Hein ? fit France, incrédule.

- Tu es toujours le premier pour te moquer de moi et mes amis !

A côté de lui, même si la nation française ne pouvait le voir, le mignon lapin vert de l'autre nation acquiesçait.

-Mais voyons, ce n'était jamais que de la taquinerie, je n'ai jamais cherché à te blesser.

- A d'autre ! s'énerva Angleterre.

Se levant, il voulut partir, aussi bien triste que furieux, quand l'autre nation l'en empêcha, l'attrapant par la taille.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Malgré ses excuses, France s'attendait à ce qu'Angleterre essaye de lui fuir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait compris que l'anglais ne partageait pas son attirance et qu'il ne pouvait même pas le supporter. Pourtant, à sa plus grande surprise, l'autre nation se détendit dans ses bras. Ne voulant pas le laisser partir, il raffermit sa prise autour de lui et, ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit les larmes d'Angleterre lui gouter sur ses mains qu'il se décida à rompre le silence.

- Je suis désolé…

- Ce ne sont que des excuses en l'air. l'accusa-t-il.

- Non, je le suis sincèrement. Je suis assez moqueur avec toi mais je ne veux pas te blesser pour autant. Pourtant, je l'ai fait et je m'en veux.

- Tu ne crois pas en l'existence de mes amis…

Comprenant la grandeur de la tristesse d'Angleterre, France le força de nouveau à s'assoir, lui tenant la main.

- Bien sûr que si.

Angleterre le regarda, surpris.

- Vu comment tu en parles et leur parles, je ne doute pas de leur existence. J'aime bien te taquiner là-dessus parce que tu es le seul à pouvoir les voir mais, dans le fond, je crois que je t'envie.

- Tu m'envies ?!

- J'aimerais bien les voir. D'ailleurs, je suis prêt à parier qu'ils sont là à l'instant. Je me trompe ?

- Non, ils sont bien là. sourit Angleterre, heureux de l'aveux de son ami.

- Tu vois, il tient à toi. lui dit sa fée.

- France ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu tiens à moi ?

La nation française lui sourit tendrement.

- J'ai quitté le meeting et t'ai cherché pendant une demi-heure environ. Qu'en conclus-tu ?

A son tour, Angleterre lui sourit et se laissa aller contre l'autre nation, profitant de ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Finalement, peut-être l'amour avait-il sa place entre eux…

FIN.


End file.
